Heaven Wars
The Heaven Wars were a massive galactic-scale war that took place in the Milky Way Galaxy across the entire Earth-1010 multiverse. It ended over 10'000 years ago and had lasted for 12'000 years (or one Chronosapien Millennium). Goals According to Professor Paradox, the main goal for most species was simply to survive. Most had long since forgotten what the war had started for by the end. Key History Techadon Degradations The Techadon Weapon Masters invented the degradations as a way to weaponize their opponents. In the early years there were useful as infiltration units, however word of them soon spread. They were still useful for passing genetic gates, however. According to The Blacksmith they could clear a planet of its defences within hours. Late in the war they were recalled to the Techadon homeworld to prepare for a full invasion from the Ramiel Monoliths. However, before the Monoliths arrived the Degradations vanished entirely leaving them totally exposed. Ben Tennyson theorises that a Chronosapien may be responsible. Unbeknownst to the Techadon, a single unit escaped and survived the war: Techadon Biological Integration Pyronite Model: 4N8S. Celestialsapiens Although the Celestialsapiens wanted to intervene, their own laws prevented them. Debates between Celestialsapiens occurred, spanning thousands of years themselves. Eventually the Multiverse Preservation Act was introduced and they were unable to effect the wars -only watch. It was, however, agreed that the Forge of Creation needed protecting and after the war ended they set about doing so. They were aided by Professor Paradox, who was eventually deemed too powerful to be allowed near Celestialsapiens in the future. Galvan The Galvan fought the war defensively, biding their time and hiding their true potential. Their small size made them pathetic soldiers and their planet had no resources worth taking, combined with poor strategic positioning. All this made it easy for the Galvan to hide their intelligence and avoid the war as best as possible. Sapience Bombs A product of the war, many Sapience Bombs were dropped by the Shianusapiens in an attempt to breed new warriors. These weapons were specifically designed to induce evolution via increased cognitive function in a species caught within its blast. On sapient targets, the bombs induced brain death. Known planets/locations to have been bombed include: *The T'zeen Nebula *Flor Verdance *Vulpin *Pattersonea *Cathemera *Corus Prime Chronosapiens One of the races to have best recorded their participation in the Heaven Wars, to the point of it being within living memory, the Chronosapiens are perhaps the surviving race to have lost the most to the wars. Their most notable inventions during the war, now locked deep within the vaults of their homeworld, were the Chronosapien Time Bombs and the Time Breakers. The detonation of an undeveloped Time Bomb went on to cause the destruction of the Chronosapien race across all timelines bar Eon's Dimension (then known as the Prime Timeline). Their homeworld destroyed and the dimension's chonal integrity ruined, they built a new worldship- The Crucible- to leave for the timeline strong enough to hold them, which is what we now know to be the Prime Timeline. Ornithis The Orinithis fought the war using hit-and-run tactics, attacking fleets in transit but never attacking directly. Thanks to the location of their home planet being out of the way, they rarely ever had to fight defensively. It is possible that their tactics helped save billions of lives over the course of the Heaven Wars. Post-Heaven Wars they were one of the first species to emerge from their home world when the wars ended. They had intended to capture a new star system to begin fighting more offensively while staying on the sidelines, but noticed that no one seemed to be fighting anymore. They immediately settled in the Chemic system and began constructing factories on the recently bombed-into-radioactive-ash Chemicon X. Conductoids The Conductoids were active soldiers during the Heaven Wars. The Teslavorr system was in a tactically advantageous spot. As such, they saw some of the worst the wars had to offer. At some point, a tear in reality in the system opened a portal into Dagon’s Domain. Being made of energy, Dagon did not stand much of a chance against the Conductoid populace. Fearing that the Conductoids would follow him back into his own dimension, Dagon retreated and sealed the tear. However; he destroyed the Teslavorr star to do so. This created the Teslavorr Nebula that exists today. Cranvius Long before the planet was discovered to harbour life, the planet was used during the Heaven Wars as a makeshift graveyard- resulting in its desolate and unsettling environment seen today. Conflicting Forces Trivia *The Heaven Wars were also responsible for the creation of The Most Beautiful End of the Universe. See Also *''Field Report: Teslavorr'' Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Wars Category:Events